Ally And Fairlight
by Michael Roulette
Summary: Ally - Werewolf And Fairlight - Vampire. All thought vampires and werewolfs are known to be natural enemies. Fortunately these two are the best of friends. They will find themselves having fun and hard times and maybe even love, or even death!
1. Chapter 1

They are living in New Port, London. Both girls are the age of eighteen. Their names are Fairlight Mansion and Ally Maya. Fairlight has been a vampire for ninety seven years she has been a vampire since she was eighteen; and Ally is a werewolf that stopped or more like slowed down ageing at the age of eighteen she has been that way for eighty four years.

They have been going to the first year of college. This is only for our undercover lifestyles. By day we are just collage students and by night we are killers of the night.

Fairlight and Ally are going as gorgeous Goth girls.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Saturday night we're sitting in a pub looking for our prey of the night. A tall man walks through the door.

He sits next to us and says, "Hey sexy ladies, how you doing tonight? Looking for some fun tonight?" He muttered with a laugh. We both look at each other and smile. Fairlight says, "Only if... you like play _rough_" she smiles and licks her lips at the man.

The man like's were this is going but Ally says, "Hey Faira why don't we take him to our dorm and have some fun there." Ally said with a smile.

"Anything you like." Fairlight said softly and then pushed the man on Ally's bed, "Would you like to start off Ally or should I?" Faira asks Ally.

"I can start then you can join on in Hun." Ally said. Then started taking off his shirt.

"It's a good thing you're cute." Ally said playfully.

"Well both of you are cute too" the man says while grabbing Ally's Ass.

"Why thank you" Fairlight says while walking over to join in.

"Excuse me Ally, I believe it's time," she pauses, "I'm awfully hungry and I'm sure you are too its better not to wait any longer." Faira says smiling.

"Damn it I wanted to have a few minutes with the guy but I am hungry." Ally teased.

Fairlight crawl up his chest, her eyes flashed and she bared her fangs. The instant she did his excitement shot out of control, his body starting to tremble, his breath falling into a fast pant. He was instantly primed to fight her, aroused for the battle, ready as if he were erect for sex.

Faira's thirst rose and she sunk her fangs into his neck, she gasped when the blood filled her mouth she savoured the taste for a moment and began to drink deep, and the warmth of the blood illuminated her body. It was over as fast as she started. She licked up the blood from his neck and got off of him.

"Ally you may have him now." Fairlight said while licking her teeth.

Ally got off the bed to get ready to change into her true form. She started to eat his flesh like a little baby wolf would. When she was done she licked her lips and she stood up back into her human form.

"Yummy that was good! Can we go get some more?" Ally said with a puppy dog look on her face with some blood dripping off her bottom lip, letting it slid down to the top of her breast. What was left of the man was just his bones and stomach. She looks back a Faira and says, "So can we?"

Fairlight watched the blood drip down her face, "No we cannot, not today. We still have to get rid of the left overs," she hesitated, "If we're still hungry tomorrow we can get some animal." She walked over to the body and put her hand on his cheek or what was left of it and said, "ah to bad for you, you were cute" she laughed and started to wrap the body in Ally's blankets.

"Wait what do you mean by some animal?" Ally snarled. She wrapped her arms on her chest and raised her left eyebrow. Ally waited for Faira to respond before Ally was going to help her distort the remains.

"Oh Ally, I was thinking about some wolf" Fairlight teased and threw a bone at her "Fetch" Faira said with a laugh and a grin. Ally gave Faira the stink eye and didn't say anything and just stood there.

"Fine now let's just do this, so grab the shovel." Ally said and picked up the blanket with the man well what was left of him; like he was a doll.

"Ally I'll take the body and the shovel." Fairlight said while grabbing it away from her.

"Plus you can't hold things while you're running." She gave her a smile and hopped out the window and Ally followed after her.

"Fine let's dump him a mile away from the pub." Ally yelled after her.

They started running with great speed to find a perfect spot to bury him. They arrived at a little park with a bunch of trees in it; it was exactly one mile away from the pub. She dumped the body to the side and gave Ally the shovel.

"Ally, please start digging" Fairlight said while looking out for others.

"As you wish." Ally teased with a bow.

She started digging with no effort at all. Within seconds she was done.

"OK now put him in and put him in and don't forget my blanket this time." Ally muttered.

Fairlight put the body in without forgetting the blanket this time.

"Ally please cover it now, before someone comes!" Faira said while listening to the wind.

"OK sorry your majesty." Ally teased with a chuckle and a bow.

They ran back to the dorm room to sleep for the day. Our room had two beds on either side of the room. Faira's was decorated with pink skull and cross bones and band posters; Ally's was decorated with black and a bunch of J rock posters and weird knick knacks. Their room was mostly black flowers and dark drapes. The room was always clean on Faira's side of the room but Ally's room was always somewhat dirty.

"Good night" they both said at the same time while in bed, they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
